


Jumping Out the Window

by Karkashan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd fallen down into the Deep Roads, served with the Legion of the Dead, and now she's the Herald of Andraste. Yet, even after all that, her spirit shines like the Sun and drags Cassandra closer and closer still. </p>
<p>AU - What if Bethany survived the ogre near Lothering, falling into the Deep Roads and helping out the Legion of the Dead for years before going back topside, only to end up at the Conclave and have the Anchor plastered on her hand? Connected drabbles and one shots detailing both this premise and the blossoming relationship between the Seeker and Sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping Out the Window

The mark on her hand flickered briefly as she sat on a conveniently positioned flat rock, the rift finally closed. She sighs softly, but Cassandra heard her anyway and makes her way over to where she sat. 

"Does the mark still trouble you, Herald?" Cassandra voiced quietly as she sat down next to the mage. The Herald of Andraste shakes her head in the negative, and Cassandra uses this time to glance at their two comrades walking down the mountain path to the nearby Inquisition camp. Satisfied at the distance, the Seeker turns back to the woman beside her and asks a question. 

"I'm surprised you haven't asked more about your sister from Varric, Bethany. Have you not told him who you are?"

Bethany smiles softly. "I've read his Tale of the Champion as much as the next person, Cassandra. I know the fate he wrote for me is more than likely based on the one my sister told him." A snort of laughter escapes her, "Dying by protecting my mother from an ogre is a lot more heroic than dying by falling into a Deep Roads pit."

"I would think serving the Legion of the Dead for 6 years would be heroic enough," Cassandra replied. 

"My brother would probably call it the most daft thing I've ever done," Bethany said with a small laugh. "My sister would probably have Dog sit on me while she'd lecture me about something completely unrelated."

"Nevertheless, I feel they would be proud of the woman you've become," Cassandra replied.

"Hey!" Varric called out to the pair of women, "Seeker! Sunshine! Food's hot! Better get to it before Chuckles eats it all in one go."

A taciturn voice says something, just loud enough to have the wind carry his tone of disapproval, that puts a smile on a pair of faces. Bethany's smile widened in response to the noise of disgust coming form the woman sitting with her. 

"Thank you, Cassandra," Bethany said as she stood up. 

"Promise me that you'll allow me to be present when you break the news to the dwarf," Cassandra said with a trace of a beg to her voice.

Bethany laughed, bright as the sun. Cassandra's stomach twisted slightly but not uncomfortably. "Gladly," she replied.


End file.
